Forbidden Love
by starstreaker33
Summary: Jetstorm and Jetfire meet another femme in the forest who is beaten severely. They end up falling in love, but they soon find out their love is forbidden. Will they break the forbidden law or will they pay? (I got the idea from a picture. Rated M for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

Jetstorm and his brother Jetfire were racing through the skies with their great wings helping them sore threw the sky until they both her a very beautiful voice singing.

_Low and defeated_  
_humiliated!_  
_tears in my eyes and anger  
in my empty heart!_  
_I will come back much stronger!_  
_and I will seek you out so,_  
_then all will see who is the best!_  
_Long gone are days of loss and,_  
_I've found you at long last now,_  
_I will embrace victory!_  
_I will not hide in shame_  
_No longer shamed!_  
_I will stand tall and proud_  
_for I will Rise!_  
_Flow through me_  
_greatest foe,_  
_let it be know I will defeat you!_

They both landed about a few feet away from a beautiful femme dragon. She looked like she was wrapped in a white and black vale of shame. Her blue eyes were glassy with tears she had cuts all over her brilliant body she was bloody making her look like she battled the greatest foe ever.

"Brother she looks in trouble. Should we help her?" Jetfire whispered. Jetstorm walked out of hiding and walked in front of the femme. She closed her eyes and bowed her head and said softly, "Are you here to harm me like the others have?" Jetfire nudged her face and wrapped his wings around her.

She looked at him and sighed, "So your the twins that everyone is talking about. The ones who defeated Starscream's older brother." she laid her head down on top of a rock.

"What's your name?" Jetstorm asked laying down and laying his head on his brothers back.

"My name is Angel. Yeah it's weird name I know." she chuckled. Raising his head Jetstorm looked at her and replied, "Angel is a beautiful name for a beautiful femme."

Angel looked at Jetstorm and smiled.

"Everyone thinks it's a weird name because of...never mind." she stopped. Jetfire was a little bit confused, but he ignored it. Angel stood up and sat down and looked up into the sky.

The sun was setting in the horizon and she sighed and started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_suppressed by all my childish_

_and if you have to leave I wish_

_that you would just leave your_

_presence still lingers here and _

_it won't leave me alone and these_

_wounds won't seem to heal this _

_pain is just real there's just to_

_much that time can not earse _

_when you cry I'd wipe away of_

_your tears when you scream I'd _

_fight away all of your fears and I_

_held your hand through all of these_

_years and you still have all of m. _

_You used to captivate me by your_

_designating light and I'm still bound by_

_the life you left behind. Your face it haunts_

_my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased _

_away all the sanity in me and these wounds won't _

_seem to heal this pain is just to real there's just_

_ to much that time can not erase when _

_you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_ when you scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears and I held your hand through_

_all of these years but you still have _

_all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that your_

_gone and though your still with me _

_I've been alone all along. When _

_you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_ when you scream I'd fight away_

_all of your fears and I held your hand through_

_all of these years but you still have _

_all of me. Me...me...me  
_

She had a brilliant voice that seemed to capture every heart with in a mile of her radiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Jetstorm and his brother headed home with Angel aiding her because she could walk.

Once arriving Sentinel Prime looked at Angel her backed away and growled fiercely and tried to attack her until Jetfire got in the way and Sentinel took him down by grabbing his back and nearly hit a main vein. Angel backed away when Sentinel let go of Jetfire and headed towards her and Jetstorm.

She backed against the wall and had tears streaming down her face because she was scared.

"Please don't hurt me. PLEASE!" she begged. Optimus heard all the commotion and saw Sentinel backing a femme against the wall with his teeth bared and he saw Jetstorm trying to help his brother up off the ground.

Optimus ran to aid the femme until her saw what she actually looked like and he shoved Sentinel out of the way and pointed to the entrance and yelled for Angel to leave and to never come back.

She did as she was told and tried to take flight but failed. Optimus looked at the twins and growled, "Why did you bring her here? She isn't allowed here because she is Megatron's daughter! She was a horrible mistake that should have never happened! She takes on after her mother!" Jetstorm stood up and was nearly level to Optimus helm and he growled right back, "She was injured and she was alone. You saw the fact she couldn't take flight with out dropping out of the sky! Why is she a mistake? Is it because she sings like an actual angel that your afraid?!"

Optimus stood a little taller and replied, "No the reason is because Megatron mated with a sear. A sear can see the future and they can enchant anyone with their voice. Megatron mated with a sear because he wanted and offspring that would destroy us, but when Angel was born she displayed the most beautiful voice in all of Cybertron. Megatron hated her so he beat her everyday when she grew up, I am surprised she hasn't enchanted you two yet. Now realize mating with a sear is against code for that reason."

Jetstorm shook his head and turned to tend to his brother. There was nothing wrong with Angel she was beautiful and a lovely singer. What Optimus didn't know about the twins was that they were also sear's and they had nothing wrong with them. Even though they were the only male sears that ever lived, they had absolutely nothing wrong with them.

Jetstorm helped his brother up and the two went to there shared part of the cave. Since they were dragons it was normal for them to live in caves.

"I don't know why she is a mistake still. I mean you and I are sears, but that was just hidden because sears were going extinct." Jetfire whispered so no one could hear. Jetstorm nodded and laid down on a pile of leaves and grass that made up there bed. There was two opening into their cavern and they saw a figure in the second entrance.

Jetfire stood up the best he could to meet Angel's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I...I wanted to be with you." she cried softly. Jetstorm nuzzled her neck making her shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel stayed the night with the twins and was curled in between the two.

The next morning Ratchet came to check up on Jetfire since he was injured by Sentinel and he found the two awake, but they had a femme in between them and Ratchet knew who it was. Jetstorm spotted Ratchet first and he stood up and looked the medic directly in the eye. Ratchet looked around the corner and entered the small cavern.

Angel's eyes fluttered open slightly and she noticed Jetstorm in the protective stance that would only happen when a mate is threatened. She stood up and fell back down because of her injured leg, she looked up at Jetstorm who noticed she fell and whimpered.

Ratchet nudged her left front leg and tried to get her to stand, but she refused to move. Ratchet sat down with a thump and said, "You need to move my dear so I can see how bad your leg is."

Angel looked at him and tried to stand once more and when she took her first step she fell once more.

"It's no use I can't move an inch without falling." she whispered. Ratchet sighed and went out of the cavern and went to get some leaves.

Once he returned he saw Sentinel throwing Angel against the wall, she was beaten and bruised all over. Bumblebee rushed pasted him and shoved the Prime out of the way and stood in front of the femme. He was small, but he was brave enough to stand up to the Prime. Jetfire and Jetstorm where helping her up and Blurr was in there and his wings flared out in a protective way as the twins came around them to bring her to Ratchet.

Ratchet inspected the new wounds on her body and she fell and black out.

Next next few hours were havoc, the twins where getting scolded by Optimus and Blurr and Bumblebee were standing guard of Ratchet's med bay cavern. Sentinel laid in the field grumbling about everything and was acting like a total jerk.

Angel awoke and looked up to see two figures lurking over her. She whimpered remembering what happened a few hours before and she slammed into a wall and heard a clatter behind her. Blurr and Bumblebee sped in and ran up to her to make sure she was OK.

Nuzzling her face she stood up and lifted up her injured leg looking to see who was over top of her. She finally relaxed when she noticed it was just the twins and she hobbled over to them nuzzling their necks. Making them both shudder.

**Hope your liking it so far. Review?**


End file.
